Drop cord lights are well-known and find a wide variety of applications and are thus popular among both amateurs and professionals, and is especially useful in dark or poorly lit areas.
Drop cord lamp assemblies are typically comprised of a metallic reflective portion having a grid-like protective shield across the front end of the reflector, which reflects light from a bulb toward an object or area to be illuminated. The bulb is screwed into a socket at the base of the protective assembly. A spring loaded clamping assembly is often provided as an integral part of the assembly for releasably securing the clamping assembly to a support within the region to be illuminated. A universal joint, such as a ball and socket joint couples the lamp assembly to the clamp. Alternatively or, in addition to the clamping assembly, the drop cord assembly is often provided with a hook at the upper end of the reflector to hook the lamp to a convenient support. The lamp assembly is powered by coupling an electrical cord to an electrical outlet. The cord is typically anywhere from six (6) to twenty (20) or more feet in length, enabling the lamp to be used to illuminate areas which may be somewhat remote from an electrical outlet.
Drop cord lamp assemblies of the type described have disadvantages in that, in the absence of a support upon which to mount the clamp, there is no adequate, self-contained means for setting up the drop cord assemblies so that the lamp is properly oriented to direct light to the area of interest. In such situations, the user is obliged to hold the lamp in one hand, which handicaps the user in the performance of inspection, maintenance or repair activities, necessitating the use of both hands. In addition, the universal joint becomes totally useless in such situations.
Although the lamp assembly may be placed in the ground, there is no adequate means to orient the lamp and reflector and this is not a useful position to illuminate regions or objects located well above the ground.
In addition, separate and independent means is required for neatly and compactly wrapping the electric cord when not in use.